


Garence With A Twist

by lemonpoppy0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mystreet
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpoppy0/pseuds/lemonpoppy0
Summary: This is a trilogy I wrote on Wattpad a few years ago (2016!) and am rewriting because I'm more mature now and want to show how I've improved in my writing. (Mostly will be copy-pasted and I will go through hand edit later?) Most of the same plot points will be addressed and this will either be broken down into the three stories again or I will put the whole trilogy in one story on here. I'm not sure yet. Tags will be updated as I go along because it has been a while since I touched this story.Anyways, After the "Zanmau" mistletoe kiss, (2015 Christmas) Garroth and Laurence went home. Dante and Travis were out, talking to Nicole and Katelyn. What do Garroth and Laurence do for 2 hours while Dante goes on a date and Travis is flirting with Katelyn and getting knocked out?
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garence With A Twist (Book 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742746) by LivvieCat (myself). 



“Hey Laurence, what should we do...for the next few hours?"  
"I don't know man, should we..."  
"Should I read you some poetry I wrote?"  
"What? You write poetry?" Laurence was surprised, Garroth did not seem like the type of guy to write poetry, "Sure, read some to me. "  
"Some I wrote for Travis to give to girls for practice, like, for Katelyn. But I uh, wrote something for you..."  
"Well are you doing to read it to me, then?" Laurence asked, "I'm a good listener. "  
"Ahem,  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You are the best thing,  
That's ever been mine. "  
"What, aww! I'm the bestest friend you've ever had? Even after the Aphmau thing?" He smiled. He didn't even ever like Aphmau, he pretended to like her to hide his true feelings toward his real crush.  
"I...kinda...meant something else?" I didn't even like Aphmau anymore. After I kissed her that one day in her backyard I was still in love. But when I found out she was dating Aaron, I gave up on her. I had a crush on a different person from when Laurence did. . .something...with me. He was more passionate than I thought, all due to Kawaii~Chan messing me up before the Romeo-Juliet-Kiss-Scene-Thing. We kissed then, but does he like me like I do?  
"Uh...do-you...like-me? Like, like-like?" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course he's straight and still likes Aphmau. Was it bad, that I still held hop?  
"Yes. "  
His jaw dropped as the front door creaks.  
"The closet! Hurry!"  
"Wha? Wh-why Laurence?"  
"Just- get in here!"  
"Okay," He yelped as he got shoved into the closet.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a closet, what will they do?

The closet was small, and dark. It only had one little window in the corner. 

"Ugh!" Although Laurence was the one to push them into the closet, that doesn't exclude him from being annoyed from the cramped space.   
"What's wrong, Laur?" Garroth asked before thinking to himself, Wait, didn't he just say he liked me? "Uh, did... we say we liked each other?"  
"Yeah, I think we did," Laurence responded as he shuffled around, "Um, personal space?"   
Garroth laughed at this, "No way, Boyfriend." he said mockingly.   
Laurence's face warmed, "Uh, who said we were dating now?"  
"I did."   
"But-" his word were cut off by Garroth's lips on his. Damn! Their lips were pressed together hard with passion and longing. Their lips eventually parted to give their lungs some air, but the remained close with their forehead still together.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a pretty short chapter but I'm still mostly going based off what I had originally on the Wattpad fic. I will do my best to improve my writing as well because the original is so cringe lol.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the closet

Garroth opened the door and stepped out with Laurence. Smiling ear to ear.   
"There you guys are! Wait, why were you in the closet together?" Dante questioned.   
Garroth replied, "We thought you guys were burglars, so we hid" laying on heavy sarcasm.   
"Hmm, seems legit," Travis shrugged.   
Laurence entered the conversation, "I thought you guys were going to be gone for two hours?"   
"Nicole...is now officially my girlfriend. We had a picnic. I only took an hour," Dante responded. He hung up his coat as he added, "Travis, tell them."   
Dante smiled as Travis replied, "Uh, Katelyn is now my girlfriend, heh," his cheeks turn red as he said 'Girlfriend' because he was just so happy to finally be with seemingly the girl of his dreams.   
"Hey! That's great bro!" Laurence patted him on the shoulder.   
"Finally!" Screamed Kawaii~Chan and Aphmau in the background.   
"Did I tell you guys we'll be out of town the rest of the summer?"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Well, I just did!"  
"Ooh! And me, Dante, Aaron, Katelyn, and Kawaii~chan are going to Love~Love Paradise resort for the summer. You guys can come if you want. Tickets are almost sold out though..." Said Travis. 

Dante's phone beeped * TICKETS FOR LOVE-LOVE PARADISE SOLD OUT *  
"Aww man, you guys can't come! Oh well, Lucinda, Cadenza, Nicole, Zane, and Aphmau are staying behind too. And Kawaii~Chan said she might stay behind, I'm not sure if she's coming or not. Anyways, you won't be alone!" Dante told them.   
"It'll be fine," said Garroth, "we'll manage, hey, someone should stay beside at the homes, so no one is robbed while you guys are away. This'll be great! Plus, Aphmau has a pool in her backyard. We'll be FINE!"  
"Hey, we'll be great," Laurence smiled, "you guys just enjoy vacation! Summer is all about swimming and the beach and stuff, so ENJOY it!"  
"Ditto," smiled Garroth. He winked at me, I winked back. We have the house to ourselves! For the entire summer! We can go on dates and no one will judge us for going out without the whole gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are short chapters, I'm mostly copy/pasting what I already had written and editing it here before posting.   
> I don't have much of a schedule for this but will update when I can! It may take a while thought haha. Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are home alone and decide to make pancakes

"I think it's time to wake up Lou-Lou..." Garroth says as he wakes Laurence up with the smell of pancakes...and a kiss. Garroth frowns as Laurence tenses up and reassures him, "We have the place to ourselves, let loose. It's cool Lou-Lou. "  
"What about, well, everyone?"  
"They went on a trip, Lou-Lou, the tickets sold out."  
"Mm, what a shame..." Yet I smiled. "Did I smell pancakes?"  
"Yes you did Lou-Lou. Come, wake up, eat!"  
"Fine..!" He said as he got out of the bed.

After a delicious homemade breakfast, Garroth pulled Larence onto the couch and they started to kiss. But then the doorbell rang. It was Aphmau.   
"Why are you here?" Larence asked her when he opened the door. He didn't mean to sound rude but he was still sleepy.   
"Just checking up, making sure the house didn't burn down ya'now?"  
"Yeah, yeah...is it okay if we talk to Kawaii Chan something..." He turned to Garroth and whispered, "should we tell her?"  
Garroth replied, "She'd find out eventually. "  
Then Larence told her about the two of them being a new couple, and told her what to tell Kawaii chan. "Now, she'll be sure to not Fangirl about you and Arron for awhile."  
"You know what, I'm proud of you two. And, thanks! She's been really crazy, especially after we became official... We forget to tell you guys...sorry...me and Aaron are dating now..."  
"Don't worry about it, we get it," Garroth replied with a smile.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a puppy and someone else joins the picture

"LET'S GET A PUPPY!" Garroth shouts out of nowhere as they sit on the couch, "PLEASE! Pretty please, Laur-Laur?"  
"Ugh! It's too early in the morning Garroth!" Laurence considers and ends up telling him, "Maybe later?"

...

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
"What should we name this little pup?"  
"I don't know but he's so cute!"  
"Aww yeah," Laurence chuckles, "he's adorable!"  
"Is he cuter than all the other puppies here?" Garroth asks jokingly.  
"Yeah, sure. "

The two go back to their house on MyStreet to get their new puppy used to its new home. They were opening some toys when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll go get it," Garroth says and gets up. He goes over to the door and opens it to see who it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is at the door?  
> And what should the puppy's name be?   
> I asked the audience last time I wrote this and I want to use a better name than "John Cena". So please leave a comment!  
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just copy-pasted from my original work on Wattpad, but I will (hopefully) edit it and improve this work later.


End file.
